Light and Truth: Jasper's Notes
What follows are notes inscribed in the back of The Birth of Light and Truth by Jasper Firth during the period he spent investigating the mysterious events around Sandpoint in 4707 AR. Oathday, Neth 13 *Ink blotches dot the page* Now look what I've done, I spent so long trying to figure out if I was worthy to write in this book that my hand twitched and I spilled ink on this holy text. Part of me doesn't feel worthy, but another part of me can't help but feel that I'm on the verge of discovering something greater. Something that future followers of Sarenrae should know. I've read the other accounts in the back of this book. They're written in a conversational style - so unlike how priests are supposed to sound. They sound... normal. So I will attempt to do the same. I'm writing this in the Sandpoint Cathedral, after the tumultuous events of the past few days. Future reader, know that what follows is the truth of what occurred in Sandpoint, no matter how unbelievable it may seem. Events in Sandpoint The humble town of Sandpoint truly has horrible luck. After numerous disasters struck the town, they must now deal with an undead infestation. Initially, no one knew the cause of the murders that occurred around the town. Bodies began appearing, torn to pieces, with the 7-pointed Sihedron carved into their chests. My initial suspicion was the Sczarni that Titus Scarnetti hired. They had been setting fires to local sawmills, I'm sure of it. The temptation to hunt them down and make them bleed... But no. Sarenrae teaches peace, until the blade is truly deserved. Never rage. Even though every fiber of my being rages to rid the world of the Sczarni, that is not up to me. They better not provoke me though.... Fortunately (for the Sczarni), this theory was invalidated by Titus' death, and by the foul smell of ghast that remained at the crime scene. We tracked the smell to an abandoned farmhouse and discovered a veritable infestation of ghouls! Where could these have come from? We discovered a ghast commanding them, but something tells me I don't have all the details yet. Why would the ghast track down and kill specific individuals? More importantly, what is the connection between this undead and the Sihedron that is ostensibly a long-forgotten Thassilonian symbol? I suspect there is far more to this conspiracy. The Dawnflower sometimes grants me visions. I know, this seems unbelievable, but it is true. She has not seen fit to show me what all of this means, yet. But in my dreams, I feel a deep sense of foreboding. Something is coming, and it may have much farther-reaching consequences than some murders in a backwater village. I must be prepared... and I have a sinking suspicion that the key to our troubles is lying a few feet below me. Nualia I first entered the village of Sandpoint accompanied by a small girl, Jessamyn, who I was attempting to show the light of the world. I never received any formal training, but she was young and innocent and deserving of redemption. We met a young man named Ezra - a strange fellow, often angry, but good at heart. Together, we saved the town from the machinations of demons, acting through the unknowing vessel of a young lady named Nualia. Nualia was... special. Jessamyn told me Nualia had the blood of angels flowing through her veins... is such a thing possible? Nualia was scorned by the world, through no fault of her own. She fell in love, and was with child before she knew what had happened. Sandpoint reviled her... she fell into a coma. When she woke, she was obsessed with demons. A demon quasit whispered lies into her ear and convinced her to give herself to Lamashtu. A demon took up residence in her very body, living as her arm. She was at the very brink of destruction.... But we saved her. Jess, Ezra and I fought our way through her forces and confronted her. In a flash of light, the goddess herself aided me in severing the demon's connection to Nualia. Upon being freed of its influence, Nualia had a momentary confused look on her face before falling into a coma. She is unconscious, even now, in the basement of the cathedral. A new face, a Shoanti, has joined our group and Jessamyn has elected to remain in Sandpoint, studying. Weeks have passed, but she stirs not. Yet, I have been seeing her in my dreams. I do not believe these are... dreams from the goddess. I merely see Nualia's face, floating. She seems serene. Is this a vision of what she might have been, without the demonic influence? She is stunning. A pure force of good. I find myself obsessing about her. Will she truly be good again when she wakes? Will the taint be cleansed? I believe she is the key to defeating what dark forces now threaten Sandpoint. Will she be as powerful a force for good as she once was for evil? ...or will Sae'ran Cerelliath taste the rest of her blood? I pray that this is not the case. Sarenrae give me strength, I do not believe I could do it. Who is she? Only time will tell. -Jasper Firth Starday, Neth 15 I write this by the light of the Dawnflower as my companions, Ezra and Zedkala, lie resting next to me. The walls of the Misgivings creak around me... What a day. We've spent all day being assaulted by these visions that strike fear into our hearts. I can feel the fire of Sarenrae burning bright within me, repelling the visions. I thank the Goddess for her blessing, for without it we would have surely perished. Today, I truly feel blessed. The implications of the paintings and of the notes are disturbing. The idea of a human sorceror becoming an undying mold... I shiver at the mere thought of it. Is this man still around? What is the significance of the various animals in the windows? Most importantly, are the fragments of the box I picked up still cursed? Why are they no longer magical? Shayliss just groaned next to me. I am glad she was not hurt more than she was, but I still curse Aldern for what he's done. To nearly kill the girl with ghoul fever, just so no one else could have her... It disgusts me. I hope he enjoys the torments of the Abyss. I pray that Sarenrae offers her guidance tonight on how to best escape this house. I doubt that Shayliss could survive a swim through the waters, so it seems likely that we will have to find a way through the crows outside. After that, we will ride quickly for Magnimar, and healing. And perhaps Magnimar will reveal more information about this cult that murders innocents for their personal gain... I think I remember some old friends of mine that are still active on the streets of Magnimar. I will have to see what they know. The Dawn will illuminate the path. -Jasper Firth